Kill Or Be Killed Draft
by HeehahOlives
Summary: My take on Battle Royale using various Final fantasy characters. Although i am writing this, it is actually part of a project i am editing and therefore the events in this story are based mainly on cutscenes in final fantasy that i will be able to use.


Boys

Squall - Gunblade

Reno – Grenade [x5]

Tidus – Light Blade

Kadaj - Katana

Cloud – Tracking Device

Zack – Heavy Blade

Shuyin – Bullet Proof Vest

Noctis – Black Magic

Vincent - Gun

_________________

Girls

Yuna – Summoning Road [+ Final Summoning]

Rikku - Knifes [x2]

Paine – Medium Blade

Rinoa - Dagger

Lightning - Gun

Stella – White Magic

Tifa – Boxing Gloves

Aerith – Metal [shield]

Marlene – Vial of Poison

* * *

'In these games there is only one rule; kill or wait for somebody else… to kill you'. The presenter smiled from behind the microphone- 'Let the Games begin!'  
The contestants were spaced around the island, ready to be released. The starting gunshot caused panic, separating the fleeing victims from those ready to kill.

Lightning spied Zack. He was lucky to be given a sword, but its weight slowed him down- making him an easy target for her bullets… In the opposite direction Kadaj chased a fleeing Reno who, although tried, was failing to grasp 1 of his 5 given grenades… The audience cheered; the first few hours always required bloodshed. Lightning had Zack against a cliff face. His face remained determined, his sword ready in defence, yet Lightning fired and within 3 bullets he was dead. She walked over to the body, still moving in its last moments of life. She searched him hastily, stealing only his water and food provisions. A heavy sword was of no use to her. Kadaj heard the gunshots before swiftly slitting Reno's throat, taking his grenades.

-16 to go

Rinoa waited, hiding in the bushes for fresh blood. She only had a small knife, and therefore the element of surprise was her lone advantage. However, given the opportunity, she could be deadly. She just had to find the right opponent with the right weapon. Out in the open Marlene, the youngest of the contestants, appeared in front of her. She carried her bag over her shoulder and stood, in shock, terrified. Rinoa prepared to attack, moving to ready her position from behind the bush. Immediately Marlene responded to the rustling in the bush, panicking and heading in the opposite direction. Rinoa sighed. There was no point in hiding if all she was going to find were clueless individuals. She rose from the shrubbery, taking in her surroundings in the moonlight and heading in, what she thought, was a reasonable direction. This lead to what looked like a deserted farmhouse. Either way it was shelter. From the corner of her eye she saw the faded colours of a dress, jutting out from behind one of the outhouses. Rinoa had found her first prey, and as she moved forwards she prepared for the chase. The young girl, who it turned out was 17 year old Yuna, heard a sound coming towards her and gasped, grabbing the map she had been examining and running as fast as she could. All the while Rinoa followed with her knife clutched in her hand.

-

Aerith waited. The church seemed to have sheltered her from the first hour attacks but she had to be cautious. A whimper caused her to turn. Marlene was hiding behind the marble ruins.  
'Its okay', she smiled. Children weren't deadly… Eventually Marlene picked up the courage to go to the girl, hugging her close. Suddenly the church door opened, revealing a dark haired man holding the pair at gunpoint…

-

Cloud had escaped. Relief took over, feeling luck he had escaped the last night. Now he needed to discover who, and who wasn't, playing. He took out the thin pocket device he'd been given- a tracker. On screen was a map, covered in dots continuing to move in different directions. Slowly he counted, 16 dots including himself. 2 of his friends had died last night… He noticed a dot approaching fast from the west. Unknown whether this was an enemy, Cloud scrambled from the tree where he had been hiding. He had got little rest last night but the branches had provided a better option to remaining out in the open. Cloud slowly escaped northbound, hoping to avoid crossing anyone's path for the current time. He backed into a clearing, losing the vital cover from the forest. It was too risky. Before turning back to leave he noticed the blood. He gulped. No one was around, it wasn't a trap, but he was unsure if he wanted to know whose body lay behind him. Quickly he ran to the body, collapsing in shock at the sight of the pale, blood-streaked face of his best friend Zack, who had taken bullet wounds to the chest and head. His provisions were gone but his sword remained, lying proudly by his arm. He checked the device. It was safe for now but a clearing like this was an obvious weak spot. He grasped the sword. 'I will avenge you', he vowed, -anyone who is willing to play this game deserves to suffer for all the pain they cause.

-

Marlene ran, hiding behind the marble arches. Vincent stared at Aerith, watching her calm, awaiting face. He fired and she fell softly on the now bloodstained flowerbed. Marlene gasped, fearful of her fate. From afar, both Kadaj and Tifa overheard gunfire and headed towards the sound. Vincent deemed Marlene an easy target that's unworthy defences made her too poor of a challenge. Instead he fled, leaving her to the scavengers of which a fresh body would bring.

-15 to go


End file.
